NaruTen: New World Sojourn
by TheSeparation
Summary: Suffice it to say that mother nature rejected that ungodly brew and it tore the fabric of spacetime, sucking in its root cause, Blondie in a bid to erase the anomaly. You, who had the luck of being in his arms, were just dragged along for the ride. Suffice it to say that we're in an entirely different dimension." Two words sum it up nicely: "Aw fuck."
1. Chapter 1

_**NaruTen: New World Sojourn**_

Have I mentioned that I fear my muse sometimes? Because I do.

A lot.

She utterly _demanded_ that I get this out about a week after my last update but I'd been struggling, fighting against her wishes. So she decided to pull a completely asshole move and stall progress on the Contract's rewrite. Then, she cranked the juice on this one until I caved.

However, in defiance, this will be a back burner project. So there! Suck it muse!

Anyhow, this will be a... Read it and find out.

— **~ ~—**

 **Naruto's POV**

"Naruto! Boost me!"

Unleashing a huge Vacuum Wave to slice the hordes around us, I spin around, interlocking my palms to created a platform for her feet. Right on cue, she steps in and, just as she's about to take off, I throw my hands upward, boosting her jump. Without missing a beat, I unseal two kunai and swiftly move in to cut down the fresh wave that's trying to push its way in, both blades glowing with the wind chakra I have running across their edges. My eyes never leave her form, though, watching her intently as she sweeps the large fan in her hand twice, the first unleashing a cloud of flames and the second releasing a storm of winds that empowers the flames, turning them into a sheet of blindingly white, insanely hot flames set to rain hell on our enemies.

I don't need to hear her call the technique's name to know it: Deluge of Flames. It's an apt name and one that they have no chance of dodging, to say nothing of escaping.

Then, with insane speed, she seals the battle fan away and begins to devastate the enemies at the fringes with a rain of steel. Her accuracy is practically godlike, each kunai burying itself into a kill spot of an enemy.

As she comes down a few meters away from the field of burning bodies, she unseals a glaive and proceeds to savagely rip into them.

 **'Poetry in motion.'** Kurama sighs in my head. ' **I never get tired of watching your girl go.'**

'Trust me Kurama, I never get tired of watching her myself.'

Dismembering an arm with a swift upward slash, I utilize a short shunshin to appear behind her, ramming both kunai into the jaws of the shirozetsu that just crawled out of the ground.

"Thanks!" She smiles as she spins to disembowel another clone that attempts to jump on me. "I'm on two hundred and fifty six. You?"

"You're a kill up." I reply before flicking both kunai into the hearts of two more shirozetsu. Now I'm one kill up."

She takes a hand off the glaive and forms the half-ram seal, smirking all the while. "Katsu."

Around us, a series of explosions roar and shirozetsu bodies go flying. She must have explosive tags wrapped around those kunai she threw midair.

"I think that convienently puts me at over three hundred."

 **'Three hundred and twelve to be precise.'** I can feel Kurama smirk at me. **'You losing your touch kid?'**

I snort. 'Hardly.' I was already an S-ranked shinobi before learning sage mode and partnering with my stomach problem. She shouldn't underestimate me.

A quick rifle through my jutsu repertoire, I selected one I knew would bring us back to even footing. 'Lend me your senses buddy.'

With a mental nod, I feel my sensory sphere expand massively to cover the battlefield. We're almost done here, having ripped our way through more than eighty percent of the shirozetsu the false Madara stashed here. A pretty sound tactic, trying to flank the Allied Forces' base in Tetsu no Kuni by sweeping in from the rear while he occupied our attention in other directions. Honestly, if it weren't for Kurama's senses and sheer luck, we'd have been blindsided.

Oh well, time to make my move.

I blitzed through the seventeen handseals for this technique while locking the position of each shirozetsu in my mind and then, i slammed both palms on the ground and called out the name of my technique.

"Doton: Tajū Doryūgadan!"

Multiple Earthen Dragon Fanged Bullets. My go-to technique for shredding bandit camps especially at night. The bullets were more like spikes that shot out of the ground at speeds faster than most humans could perceive, impaling the targets like a kebab on a barbecue stick.

Don't blame me for that bit of imagery; Ero-sennin thrust it onto me when he explained the how-to of the jutsu.

Tenten doesn't even seem shocked. "I just knew you were gonna pull something outta your ass."

"You know you love me."

She just rolls her eyes though the faintest hint of a smile tugs at her lips. "Whatever. Just let Baa-sama know that we're done here."

I try not to laugh but can't help the few snorts that escape. It's just so damned hilarious hearing her call Tsunade that. First time she did, we were just basking in the glow of 'we're getting married' sex and I still fully recall her simple reason: _If we're gonna be a couple then she'll be our grandmother. I'm not as impolite as you but I won't go calling her Hokage-sama in private either. I don't have a stick up my ass. Well, except yours and you're more log than stick._

A simple chakra flare to a specific seal embroidered into the fabric of the wristband on my right hand opens a secure communication line to Baa-chan. "Yo Baa-chan!"

Tenten's snickers alert me to the fact that I've subconsciously ducked to avoid the paperweight I'm expecting to slam into my face. Damned old lady and her wicked throwing arm.

To her credit, only the faintest undercurrent of annoyance is carried over the comms seal. "Status report."

Ah well... Guess it's time to be formal again. "Sōichirō Pass secure. No injuries."

"Good. Gaara and Kirabi are en route for a pick up. Be ready."

"Understood."

"And tell Tenten I said that I'd prefer to have grandkid to spoil _after_ this war. So no horizontal happy dances."

The flaming blush on Tenten's cheeks just made her look cute.

"Got it Baa-chan." I smile as I cut off the chakra flow to the wrist band.

"I am SO getting her back for that." Tenten huffs angrily.

Just as I'm about to poke fun at her, my senses blare out a warning just as Kurama yells ' **DOWN!** '

Without an instant of hesitation, I grab Tenten and push her down, both of us colliding roughly with the ground.

"Your senses are better than I expected. Or was that your bijū warning you?"

Tenten and I swiftly flip back to our feet at the sound of that annoyingly calm voice.

"Madara." My love grinds out. I can see her shifting her stance, ready to support me in whatever way she can.

The masked shinobi turns his head, seemingly impressed by the carnage around us. "Impressive. You two single handedly tore apart my distraction."

I swallow a snarky retort as his words fully sink in. "Distraction?"

I can almost see the smugly arched brow. "You didn't figure it out? Shame. I'd thought you would."

 **"Ningen. Something's not right here."**

 _I know. We're going final form._

 **"Already on it."**

My mind whirs at full speed, cataloguing every bit of motion I can detect from him. Damned Akatsuki robe's getting in my way. I can feel the power of nature enhanced bijū chakra zinging through my coils, begging for release just as I feel Kurama easing the pressure, holding it back till I give the signal.

"You see, I fully expected you to sense the zetsu out here. I knew someone would be dispatched, most likely you since I learned of your ability to sense negative intent. So all that was left was for me to wait."

"And if he didn't notice anything amiss?" Tenten asks.

He just shrugs. "Sneak attack. A debilitating one for your side."

I clench my teeth at the thought he's just casually planted in my head: he wants us to believe that we're trapped; that our every step was plotted by him, that whether or not we were here, we'd still lose.

"But the clincher," he continues and I tense, feeling that things are about to come to a head, "is that you, Uzumaki, brought her with you."

My eyes widen. _Kurama!_

The power explodes out of me, covering me in its warm embrace as I launch myself toward the false Madara. At the same time, I see his sharingan morph into its next stage.

Yet, I feel no distortion of space around me.

What the hell is going...

'But the clincher, Uzumaki, is that you brought her...'

Kurama is in absolute sync with me as we blast more chakra than Shukaku has within him outward to reverse our momentum and send us rocketing toward Tenten.

His Kamui has already begun, twisting her abdomen away from this plane of existence. I can feel myself and Kurama roar, though I don't hear it as I grab hold of her still tangible hand and feel the distortion take hold of my body too.

 **"If he gets us into his world..."**

"Not happening!" I snap angrily as I forcefully flush most of the natural energy in my coils then, using the basic principles of the rasenshuriken, I use the last vestiges of natural energy combined with Kurama's chakra to force the natural energy into a violent spiraling vacuum.

 **"Be careful boy! That's a volatile mix!"**

I know that. In fact, I'm all too aware of that considering how powerful my senses are at the moment but beneath my arm, I feel Tenten's body solidify meaning that the false Madara's chakra is being dispelled faster than it can gather.

"Not- defy me- last time!" Snatches of his voice reach my ears but I'm too busy dispelling his now more powerful chakra.

 **"Let some of the pressure off!"** Kurama growls urgently. **"It's rapidly approaching critical-"**

Honestly, it feels almost anticlimatic.

Kurama's voice is abruptly cut off just as the compressed cyclone of violently swirling chakra detonates soundlessly.

With my senses so powerfully enhanced and my speed capable of meeting up, I grab Tenten a millionth of a second before the shockwave impacts her, ensconcing her in Kurama's chakra as I launch myself forward.

I doubt if I've gone ten feet forward when I feel a powerful force pull me back like the violent tug of a fishing line. Unprepared for it, I am unable to resist and am pulled to the epicenter of my volatile creation, Tenten still in my arms.

I feel the cyclone, now exponentially larger than when it was compressed in my hand, tear at me, pulling me hither-thither.

The last things I observe before succumbing to unconsciousness are the tunnel of racing lights I'm in and the ethereal wail pervading my ears.

—~ ~—

 _ **Tenten's POV**_

The first thing I see upon opening my eyes has me wondering exactly what the fuck is going on.

Last I recall, Baa-sama was debriefing Ruto and I on our mission specs. Then, I open my eyes and- POOF!- I'm lying in a grassy meadow with a mountain range to my left, a stream- possibly a river- a few hundred meters ahead with a forest further down its path,, staring at the clear sky with Ruto's body sprawled lazily over mine.

"Gerrof you big lug!" I grunt as I push him off my chest to my lap so I can sit up. He doesn't seem to be awake, a tiny fact that makes this whole scenario seem even more awkward. Why are we sleeping in a grassy meadow when, according to my dear darling Blondie, an army of Shirozetsu intend to strike us from the rear? That creep, Madara was damned-

Madara.

As in, Madara Uchiha. Of the Uchiha clan. The guys who could casually leave you in a twisted illusion with a glance.

'Fuck.' I swear repeatedly as I build up a pulse of chakra, leaving it thrumming through my coils till they hurt.

"Kai!" The pressure is released as I vent the pent up energy in an omnidirectional burst through my tenketsu. It takes less than a second for my senses to clear out and...

Damn. Nothing's changed.

This can only mean one thing...

Tsukuyomi.

The ultimate genjutsu.

According to Ruto, the technique works by convincing one's subconscious that the illusory world is real. As such, it turns the subconscious against the conscious, ensuring that regardless of how much you consciously realize that it's an illusion, your own mind prevents you from getting out.

Fuck, fuck, a thousand times fuck! If he's accurate, we're to spend three days in here before returning. Only seconds may have passed while it's cast but seeing as how it laid a guy like Kakashi out for weeks, then we might as well be dead upon waking up.

"Kami damn it all!" I can feel the frustration brewing inside. I'm stuck in an unbreakable illusion, possibly with my knocked out fiancé, while my body is likely being desecrated. To top it all off, I have no idea how I was ensnared by the illusion in the first place.

"Oh damn Naruto... I really need you to wake the fuck up." I sigh before leaning my forehead on his.

The instant we touch, I feel something wash through my mind, as searingly hot as it is chillingly cold.

And I _remember._

Fighting beside Naruto, tearing through the zetsu horde and him speaking to Baa-sama before that bastard appeared and everything went to shit. The blue tunnel, the flashing lights and glassy windows with people inside and that awfully haunting yet beautifully uplifting wail...

The encompassing darkness and Kurama's rumbling voice lulling me to sleep.

 **"You okay oujo-sama?"** The fox's voice rumbles through my mind, tired yet still carrying that snarky, mocking tone as he refers to me in his chosen way.

"Kurama! Thank goodness you're alright! How is Naruto-kun? And what the hell happened?"

 **"Calm down girl."** The vulpine bijū sighed tiredly as he decided to explain. **"Now, in order, he's fine. Just stressed out, much like I am. As to what happened... Well, when your stupid ass husbsnd-to-be decided to completely destabilize the Uchiha's attempt on your life, he forgot to give the building pressure an outlet. Bijū chakra, natural energy and spacetime warping chakra apparently don't mix, particularly under such insane pressures and even worse when compressed. Suffice it to say that mother nature rejected that ungodly brew and it tore the fabric of spacetime, sucking in its root cause, Blondie in a bid to erase the anomaly. You, who had the luck of being in his arms, were just dragged along for the ride."**

I'm pretty sure my eyes are the size of goose eggs.

 **"Suffice it to say that we're in an entirely different dimension."**

Two words sum it up nicely: "Aw fuck."

—~ ~—

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

"So we're stuck in an unknown dimension with no way to get home without spacetime chakra like that faker had." I summarize, on the receiving end of fierce glares from both my fiancé and my bijū buddy. "And even if we had said chakra... We still wouldn't be able to go home because Kurama was too busy saving our lives, Tenten was too busy worrying about my life and I was such a big pussy that I slept through the trip through the inter-dimensional gap and so none of us could map out the route that got us here. And even if we DID map the route we'd still be stuck here cause the inter-dimensional gap is only a concept and a vague one at that, that doesn't follow any human or mortal rules. So our route would still have been pointless. Am I right?"

The slight hardening of the glares have me shivering and I swallow shakily.

"Alright. So, uh, Tenten. Have you seen anyone since you woke up?"

I see the glare soften and I relax. She's not as mad at me as I'd first thought. No, most of her anger is directed toward the fact that we're worlds away from home with no certain way to get back yet.

I'm really glad she's not mad at me though. Pissing off a girl that can hurl kunai at your gonads at speeds rivalling rotary launchers _with unerring accuracy_ is not a good idea.

"That's a no, Naruto. We apparently landed in a pretty deserted area." She replies. "Or, we could have landed in a forbidden area."

I look up to the clouds. Time with Shikamaru has given me an appreciation for the fluffy balls of water vapour but I call on my outdoor survival skills this time. "If nature's following the same pattern it did back home then judging by the Sun's position, I'd say we should head towards the river and walk along it in the opposite direction of the mountains till dusk. Then, we'll set up camp and figure out what to do for tomorrow."

"And the rest of our time here?"

I lean over to kiss her on the nose and rest my forehead against hers. "Till we get more info about this place, we'll just have to take things a step at a time."

—~ ~—

 _ **Tenten's POV**_

What. The. Fuck.

I'm gonna come out right now and say it: I'm a kunoichi; been one since I was twelve, and I have seen some freaky stuff.

This definitely ranks somewhere just outside the top fifteen.

The funny thing is, its not so outlandish that it should be an entirely foreign concept yet its not so tame that that one can easily shrug them off.

Them.

As in the two undeniably hot yet exotically different girls that accompany the young man who's just stepped outta the forest.

One has a long ass snake tail for a lower body with what look like scale (literal, reptilian scale) forming both her skin (moss green with brown highlights) and her bra/pauldron. Her hair is a darker shade of green than her skin and her eyes are yellow and reptilian.

The other looks pretty human save for the covering of light brown fur all over, the claws and the bushy tail. Her eyes are a nice shade of brown that compliments the general aura of cute she's got going on.

How do I know they're female?

Well, bar the bra and pauldrons of the snake-girl, they're both nude.

"Oh hey there! I'm Anderson! Most my friends call me Andy."

"I'm Mikoto." I smile as I leave the tent peg I'm hammering to answer him. As I dust my hands on the black shorts I'd changed into, I catalogue everything that's just happened since he stepped into the little clearing. I know it's barely been ten seconds since he stepped in so I'm certain I haven't done anything strange by staring a bit. His instant offering of his name strikes me as a bit odd since he doesn't know me hence my calling out a cover name for him. Though I may just be a tad paranoid considering what my home world's like. His... Companions? Let's go with that.

His companions seem at ease with him, the snake girl being more stoic than the beaming... Furry girl? She's not a cat and I have no clue what to call her.

"So, prepping for nighttime huh?" He smiles as I shake him, my projected cover image never wavering.

"Yeah, my boyfriend and I decided to explore the great outdoors for a bit." Sweet Kami please don't let Naruto blow my cover. "He's out gathering some veggies for us."

His eyes widen a bit and both his companions seem to shrink a bit. "I was wondering why you didn't have any girls with you. He's got them on protection duty huh?"

The split second before I reply has my mind whirling. Girls? Protection? While I keep from darting a glance at his companions, their gender, coupled with the snake girls's predatory look has me wondering. If I'm right, beings like his companions seem to be popular enough for their _absence_ to be considered strange rather than vice versa.

Taking this into account I just smile a bit wider as I return to hammering in the remaining tent pegs. "Nope. We're roughing it and that means no assistance for the most part. Not even from our girls."

A slightly adjusted stance allows me to keep their faces in view as I work. He seems a bit stunned.

"What about Ferals?"

I shrug and pull out a kunai. The way he calls them Ferals has me believe that whatever's out there while dangerous, lack the brains to be considered as equals with the 'girls'. So I reply accordingly. "We've got a bit of training. Besides, most Ferals aren't really smart. He should be able to get out if he gets in trouble."

He seems to agree with this. "I guess you're right. Plus, this forest mostly has just Buttitsfrees anyway so if he's careful he should be okay."

Right about then, something clicks in my head.

Either this world considers women to be lesser beings, they consider these 'girls' to be lesser beings or this guy's just a sexist prick. Judging by his behavior to me, I don't believe it's the last option. Of the other two... Well, I'm leaning more toward the second. I know some men consider us girls to be 'less' than them but I also know how people treat those that are different. Case study: Jinchūriki and their fellow citizens.

Time to test the waters a bit.

"So, what are the names of your girls? And what type are they?"

He seems equally baffled and impressed. "No 'dex? Talk about a clean break from tech. Anyhow, Selene's the Naga and the Eva's Roquette."

So my guess was right; there are multiple types of these girls. And that tidbit about a 'dex' and 'tech' has me believing that they've got a technological index of these 'girls'. Good to know.

I smile at the two and make to shake them. "Hello Selene, Roquette. I'm Mikoto as you know. Nice to meet you."

Lady Stoic shakes my hand fimly and replies with as single word; her name.

Miss Beaming Smiles, on the other hand, ignores my outstretched hand and glomps me in a hug.

And then... She lets loose.

"Hi! I'm Roquette! I'm an Eva! I've never seen clothes like yours before! Of course I was a feral only three weeks ago so I don't know much. Wonder if you're from Silvergalde? Hey are you sure your boyfriend's gonna be okay? He's been gone a while and he's not here yet. Oh and Wow! You guys are really brave coming out here alone! Of course-"

"Woah! Breath girl!" Anderson cut into the tirade and I was treated to the spectacle of Roquette sucking down gulps of air. "Sorry about that. She's fresh out of taming shock so she's usually really exuberant. Unlike Selene, really. I had to order her not to talk till she was addressed else we wouldn't have gotten a word in edgewise!"

"Meh, its no problem." I shrug. Really. It isn't. Ino on a shopping/gossip rampage is worse. By orders of magnitude. "She seems really fun."

"Oi Mikoto! Don't go hunting for another girl without my consent!"

Ah. He's back.

—~ ~—

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I'd been wondering what sort of twistedly weird world I'd gotten us stuck in since my conversation with the strange tree girl that had confronted me over harvesting a some veggies. Besides the fact that she'd simply walled out of a tree in a very Zetsu-like manner, there was the fact that she actually seemed a bit like a tree. It had taken a while for me to get her to believe that I only wanted something for Tenten and I to eat and even now I believe that if I hadn't utilized sage mode she wouldn't have believed me.

Now, though, having spent the past couple of minutes behind this tree, listening to Tenten converse with the new guy, Andy, I believe I have enough to not put my foot in my mouth.

So, I swiftly descend from the tree I'm in with Tenten's pouch holding my catch for the day and I stroll forward.

"-seems really fun."

I take up the opening. "Oi Mikoto! Don't go hunting for another girl without my consent!"

"You and your consent can suck it!" She fires back as I walk into the clearing. The guy, I note, is a pretty plain dude. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, average height, a pair of dark pants and a blue shirt. Altogether quite forgettable really. Of course, his plainness is offset by the sheer exotic beauty of his companions.

'Hot damn! I didn't know snakes could be so sexy. And the ass on the furry one!'

 **'And to think that there might be many more, both types and numbers'** Kurama sounds like he's salivating. **'Your godfather would have given his left nut for a chance to get here!'**

I can't help but snort mentally. 'Nope. A foot, yes. Maybe with a kidney thrown in. Definitely not a nut though. Wouldn't want to ruin his performance.'

"Oh wow!" The furry one, an Eva from what I overheard, seems dazzled as I walk up to the dude. "Sorry Andy, but if I didn't have you already then I'd totally jump his bones!"

Like magic, Tenten suddenly appears under my arm, playfully sticking her tongue out at Roquette. "Mine!"

Anderson just laughs at their antics. "You sure she doesn't have any pokegirl blood in her?"

I mentally file away the word pokegirl for later discussion while shrugging. "Honestly? I'm never really sure. I'm Dan."

"Anderson. You can call me Andy." He reaches out and I shake him. "Your girlfriend's currently in a really cute glaring match with Roquette while Selene's being the cautious one."

I turn to wave at the snake... pokegirl I believe and she nods curtly at me. I don't think she's really rude just, like he said, cautious. And I can't be mad at that.

 **'Well of course you can't!'** Kurama snorts. **'Do you have any idea how hypocritical that would be, being pissed at someone for being cautious while you're slinging out false identities to people who couldn't possibly give a shit about your real name?'**

'Oh shut it ya mangy mutt'

 **'Oi! I resent that! Take it back ya lil' brat!'**

'Make me!' I shot back, biting back the urge to stick my tongue out.

"So Dan, whatcha get from your foray into the forest?"

It's always interesting to watch Tenten slip into a persona when she feels like it. Being a weapon mistress back home meant she was the most skilled of our generation at utilizing non-chakra enhanced techniques behind Lee. As a result, she'd been on more infiltration and assassination missions than any in our generation. No one could put on an act better than her, though she often said I could give her a run for her money.

"A few fruits and vegs for dinner. I... ah... didn't plan for any guests."

Andy just laughs. "No problem man. I've got a bit stashed here for the girls and I. We'll forage for some more tomorrow."

Tenten seems shocked. "You're not heading back to Silvergalde?"

For the first time I hear Selene speak and, surprisingly, her voice isn't nearly as sibilant as I'd though it would be. "Master wishes to journey further north."

"Well damn. I'd thought we'd be going back together."

"Aww don't worry Mikoto! I'm sure we'll see each other again someday!" Roquette smiles and I actually feel a bit uplifted even though I wasn't feeling down a few moments ago.

"Well! If we're gonna be separated then we might as well have a bit of a feast!" I exclaim as I pull away from Tenten. "Mikoto! I'm certain we still have a few supplies from precious nights. Please get them and start cooking. I'll head to the stream and reel in our catch. Andy, Roquette, Selene... You three set up your tent-" I pause and turn to Mikoto. "Give 'em our spare if they need it. Now, you three set up your tent and relax."

With that, I head over to the stream. It might have seemed sudden but, judging by a few factors, I felt that little display would fit in with our 'slightly off but still totally cool couple' act. Food isn't a problem anyway, the real reason I left earlier being to scout the forest. Tenten know which scrolls to access for food and cooking supplies and though there's no trap laid out, taking back some of the salmon I spotted in the stream during our walkabout earlier is simply a matter of tying wire to a string and throwing.

—~ ~—

 _ **Tenten's POV**_

"So this is Silvergalde huh?" I murmur as we stroll into the town. It's a pretty decent place with quaint looking houses and shops clashing nicely with the larger and obviously more modern building we're heading toward.

Silvergalde Pokecenter, the sign reads. According to a very agreeable Andy (after both his pokegirls had gone to bed, helped along by a few sedatives and after he'd been drugged up a bit), this is the place to go for any answers we might need to the Pokegirls, Sukebe and more. He'd even told us to look for a man named Professor Danika Trelawney for better answers than the regular run of the mill stuff.

"Here we are." Naruto mutters softly into my ear as we casually amble forward. "No going back."

It's gonna be a risk but we need to do this. We'll need to be honest, at least to a point, with the professor. Hopefully, it doesn't comeback to bite us in the ass.

—~ ~—

So here we go!

As is obvious now, this is a Naruto/Pokegirl story featuring Tenten, a Kurama with Jiraiya like mindset and more!

As regards why Naruto and Tenten aren't concerned about heading back home... Well, consider it something in the air or Kurama mind-tweaking them during the cross-dimensional tour. Whatever you choose doesn't matter. I don't plan on having them mope over not being able to go home.

I'm not good at writing lemons though so lemme say it now: you wanna read about them doing the horizontal tango? Then be my beta! And please be good at writing lemons!

Next chapter- Professor Trelawney's intro and Naruto's first Pokegirl.

PS: the first person POV may show up a bit more in the next two or three chapters but I really don't plan on it being as frequent as this chap.

PPS: want a Tenten harem? Then vote on the poll! Doing so now that I haven't decided means you guys get to impact the story!

Later y'all.

TheSeparation


	2. Chapter 2

_**NaruTen: New World Sojourn**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Twenty four hours ago, Danika truly believed she'd seen and heard enough to never shock her again. After all, she was not only born into a world of loose-moral anthropomorphic females (basing the morals on the pre-Sukebe world anyway) but she'd pushed to become one of the extremely few female experts on Pokegirl research in the world. She'd contributed her fair share to the world around her and liked to believe that she had done quite a bit more to further research than most male researchers.

'Yet here I am,' she mused as she analyzed the blood sample from the blond man staring around her lab, 'stumped in every way you can think of.'

It was insane.

Beings from another dimension? Having powers that rivalled Pokegirls?

She'd never have believed it if she hadn't both seen _and_ analyzed them herself.

"Well, Naruto. Tenten, stunned as I am, the evidence in my analysis of your bodies prove that you're either telling the truth or are new genetic models created by some really powerful Team out there." She said as she stretched to loosen the stiff joints in her arms and back. Crouching over microscopes and other lab equipment was a killer on the spine. "Since the second option is so terrifying, I'm just going to believe you two."

The blond, Naruto, released a sigh of relief as he stepped off the biometric scanner and joined his fiancé where she sat. "So, Professor, what evidence did you find?"

Danika opted to take a seat first before answering. "Well, while your blood is similar to most humans here, it also has genetic markers present only in certain Pokegirl breeds. From the scans I ran, your genes have elements of the Kunoichi breed in them. Further analysis shows that, like the Kunoichi, you've got a fully developed circulatory system for transmitting energy."

"The chakra pathways." Tenten nodded. "It's interesting to know that there might be people like us here."

"What makes it more interesting is that of all the Pokegirl breeds. Only the Kunoichi breeds have this secondary circulatory system. Other breeds simply have a compressed energy core that disperses energy in a fine coating through their bodies." Danika added.

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's odd. At least for us. It sounds like the other Pokegirl breeds would have stronger bodies then."

"Not really. Or, rather, not by much. The Kunoichi breed have been observed to be capable of directing their energy to a point just prior to impact, allowing them to-"

"Exponentially increase their durability." Naruto nodded. "We tend to do the same in a pinch. Anything else?"

Danika nodded. "In addition, upon seeing the link to the Kunoichi, I noticed that your brainwaves operated at a similar pattern to that of the breed. It doesn't mean you think like them per se, just that you seem more hardwired to act like they do."

Both offworlders glanced at each other then shrugged as Tenten simply said that it was of no particular bother to them.

"Well, in that case, there's really nothing else. Both of you seem really healthy, at least judging by our standards here. I've just got a single test running on both of you now to see-" She was interrupted by a loud ringing and she hastily got up to check on the device. It was a specialized blood scanner designed to identify markers related to blood gifts and curses. Upon identification, it would run the markers against other verified markers related to specific blood gifts and curses to give an approximate prediction as to a person's blood gifts or curses. "Here we go. I didn't think they'd be necessary, both of you being offworlders, but I decided to run it anyhow. Humans here occasionally have special hereditary genetic markers that may affect their luck in life or their sexual preferences. They're called blood gifts or blood curses."

"Blood gifts?" Tenten arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Blood curses." Naruto seemed a tad resigned. Odd.

"Indeed. Gifts tend to be beneficial while curses tend to be detrimental. Of course, some people have used curses to their advantages but those are rare." Danika explained. "In some cases, particularly sexual markers, they're simply referred to as blood benefits, usually because they are neither particularly beneficial nor detrimental."

"So, what are ours?" Tenten asked, prompting the professor to actually look at the results.

"Well... Tenten has two; a blood benefit of the fetish form and a blood gift. The benefit is a Weapon fetish similar to the taming requirements of certain Pokegirl breeds while the gift is a rare Supreme Marksman. Wow. According to the database, there are only six people in history to have had that gift."

"What about mine?" Naruto asked. He seemed to be almost too afraid to ask.

"Well, Naruto, you have two blood benefits as well as a blood curse. The first benefit is generally known as the Attractor. Yours is more precisely the Vulpine Attractor. It means most vulpine, that's fox based Pokegirls will likely be attracted to you. The second is a Feral Magnet. It means most, if not all feral Pokegirls within a certain area will hunt you. Could be beneficial if you choose to be a 'ball for shop' type of Tamer or it could be detrimental if you just wanna explore places without being harassed."

"And the blood curse?"

"May you live in interesting times."

The couple seemed confused, much to Danika's amusement. "Are you praying for me?"

"Oh no. That's your blood curse. May you live in interesting times." Danika answered with a smile.

For a few seconds, the couple stared at each other, unable or perhaps unwilling to say anything. Then, at the same moment, Tenten dropped to the ground, shrieking in laughter as Naruto dropped his head into his hands, projecting an aura of despair.

"I swear..." Tenten managed between gasps of laughter. "It totally fits."

"I don't even need an explanation." The blond groaned into his hands. "Professor can we just get going? Please?"

Tempted as she was to laugh at the blond, she decided to show pity and led them out of the lab.

Not thirty seconds later, the blood gift scanner rang out and a final result was printed onto the screen:

Uzumaki Naruto

Blood Marker: Present

Identified Marker: Anomaly

Related Markers: Joker's Wild, Feral Magnet, Wild Hunt, Attractor

Inference: The subject has higher than normal odds of meeting extremely rare Pokegirls be they feral, tamed or legendary. Subject also has greater than normal odds of being hunted by dangerous breeds of Pokegirls.

Rarity: 1:10000000000000

—~ ~—

"So, you have your pokeballs, guides, pokedexes and Tamer starter packs." Danika mused as she gave them a once over. With a nod of satisfaction, she led them out of the Supply room and toward another part of the facility. "Since I already got you your licenses, all that's left is a starter Pokegirl. You should be able to find one in my playpen. You're lucky too. Two more days and you'd have met an empty pen."

"How so?" Tenten asked as she fiddled with the pokedex on her wrist. It looked like a watch but, according to the dark skinned professor, it was the latest advancement to Pokegirl tech. Built primarily for Explorers, it had a miniature scanner that allowed it to work just like a regular pokedex only faster and without having to wait and pull out the regular dex.

"Well, being a relatively small lab compared to those in the larger settlements, I don't have as many resources. As such, when I'm done with a crop of Pokegirls, I send them over to the Belgae Pokefarm in Dathota. The town is bigger and has more Tamers going through it. Then, I request for a new batch of girls that catch my fancy and enjoy some downtime till they arrive."

"Ah... Decent system." Naruto nodded approvingly. "Less paperwork to deal with."

The brown haired woman shivered. "Thank God for small joys."

"So, what about your Pokegirls? Except the lady at the reception, we haven't seen anyone else here." Tenten asked to which Danika just waved dismissively.

"Most of them have got the day off. Alice, my Ka-D-Bra, headed out to grab a few books at the library while "Tasha and Sasha, my Cyber Nymph and Espea went shopping. Only Christina stayed back. She's the NurseJoy you met at the reception."

"Wait. That was a Pokegirl?" Tenten cried in shock.

"I knew she seemed different!" Naruto whooped with a fist pump. "You owe me a favour Ten-chan!"

Smiling at the couple, Danika explained a bit about the NurseJoy breed, their capacity for healing, lack of capacity at fighting and why they were preferred at most gyms and research centers.

"Jeez, granny would have a field day with them." Naruto muttered.

"If she's in love with the healing arts, then yes. She would. Here we are."

They had walked onto a large empty space with a transparent floor that allowed them to see the lower level. Directly beneath them was a large space that housed a diverse variety of Pokegirls. Some lounged on the grass beside the indoor pool, some swam in the pool and others were engaged in a diverse range of activities.

"Most labs and gyms have the Tamers meet their prospective Pokegirls in person. I prefer to have people watch the girls as close to a natural state as possible. Then, they choose."

"But won't they be able to see us? The girls I mean." Tenten asked as she watched the Pokegirls simply be themselves.

"They can't. The other side of this glass is programmed to look like a calm sky." Danika replied. "Now, I'll be leaving you two. Meet me at the reception when you've made your choices."

—~ ~—

"I'm not kidding Christy! Impressive doesn't even begin to cut it with them. They're blood work had matches to the Kunoichi breeds and they even have the energy circulatory systems of the breed."

"Wow! Wish I was there!"

"Don't worry. You'll get to see all the records while I'm making physical copies before I scrub them from the system." Danika said, appeasing her pink haired Pokegirl.

The NurseJoy, though, seemed stunned. "You want to scrub the systems? Why?"

The dark skinned professor sighed as she pushed her hands through her mass of hair. "As much as I would like to store their data on the PokeResearch cloud, we both know that some of the more dangerous Teams have skilled hackers that can easily render the cloud's protection moot. It's why I filed for their licenses personally. I don't want them on the radar of any Teams. They've just been ripped from their own homeworlds and tossed in here. They don't need crazies after them for the secrets they may or may not have in their blood."

"Wow. Thank you professor." Both females in the room jumped and spun to see the couple walk in with Tenten under Naruto's arm. "We really appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"Jesus God Almighty! You scared the crap out of me!" Danika nearly shrieked.

"Me too!" Christina added before sticking out her tongue at him. "Meanie."

"Sorry for sneaking up on you." Tenten apologized. "Force of habit."

Danika, whose rapidly beating heart was now stabilizing, decided that there wasn't much to really hold on to so she graciously accepted the apology. "I take it you've made your choices?"

Both nodded and the professor pushed off the desk and walked toward them. On a whim, she turned to her NurseJoy. "Christy, you are free to put up a DND and join us if you feel like it."

The pink haired Pokegirl squealed happily and, within moments, had set up the Do not Disturb protocol for the building. "Right behind you professor!"

"So, what Pokegirls did you two choose?" Danika asked as they walled into the room adjoining the Playpen.

"A Guntit and an Airmaiden." Tenten replied. "They fit our style and the ones we picked out seemed to know we were there almost instinctively. They kept following us around."

Christina sucked gasped in surprise and Danika seemed shocked as well, much to the offworlders' concern

"Did we say something wrong?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Oh no! Not at all." Danika replied again with a smile. "It's just that, with what you've said, I wish I had chosen to keep studying you as you made your choices. Your brainwaves would have been truly wonderful to watch."

"How so?" Tenten asked.

"May I, professor?" Christina asked, to which she received a nod. "Well, though it's extremely rare, there's a fourth kind of bond apart from the Alpha, Delta and Recognition bonds. Amongst Pokegirls, it's known as the Link. It's nowhere near as powerful as any of the others but it has a unique function: it allows a Pokegirl to instinctively recognize the presence of the best available Tamer match for the 'girl."

"Sounds extremely useful." Naruto said. "Why's it so rare?"

"Because the preferences are entirely up to individual Pokegirls." Danika took over. "A group of a hundred Tamers could be around a Pokegirl and the Link won't form. Then, she walks about fifty feet away and feels the Link form with someone else entirely."

"It's not a compulsion, though." Christina continued. "Forming a Link doesn't mean a Pokegirl has to be Tamed by whoever she's linked to. It just means that their bonds will be stronger if she's Tamed by whoever she's linked to."

"And the humans?"

"Well, most humans barely feel it or even if they do, they're rarely observant enough to know who they're linked to." The NurseJoy answered. "Honestly, that's probably why it seems so rare."

Naruto hummed in agreement before asking, "And Sukebe? Do you think he created the Link?"

"Doubtful." Danika replied immediately. "Some of my colleagues and I believe that the Link was a chink in his Pokegirls' firewall, a tiny miscalculation on his part that resulted in humanity's war winning ace: the knowledge that we had ability to Tame the Pokegirls."

Tenten summed it up easily: "The game changing flaw in his plans."

"Indeed. So, let's go meet your Pokegirls eh?" Danika asked as she opened the door way into the Playpen.

—~ ~—

Up close, Naruto had to admit that the sheer variety of the Pokegirls in here was amazing. It was one thing to watch them interact with themselves and their environs Through the Looking Glass but it was completely different walking amongst them.

A group of furred Eva-evolutions chatted amicably a few feet from a pair of lounging Boobisaurs. A Swimslut-Boobkini-Beach Bunny trio were frolicking in the water while various flying types dominated the artificial sky.

It was...

"Beautiful." Trnten breathed, as stunned by the scenes around her as he was.

"It's different being among them isn't it?" Danika smiled softly. "They may have been created for war by a madman but most of them are just as human as we are."

Just then, Christina returned with two Pokegirls in tow. The first had shoulder length light brown hair with bangs framing a beautiful face and extending just below her jawline with forest green eyes. Her stature was identical to Tenten's and she wore a loose floral patterned green dress that perfectly matched her eyes.

The second girl had bluish-black hair that ended just beyond her shoulder blades. It was tied up in a ponytail, allowing them to see her steel gray eyes and angular yet beautiful face. She was about three inches shorter than Tenten with a more lithe body build. Unlike the brunette, she wore a skintight one piece that extended from her neck to her elbows and down to her ankles.

"They're here professor."

"Thank you Christy. Come on girls. I believe you know why you're here."

"Of course Professor Trelawney." The dark haired girl replied while the brunette just nodded politely.

The group walked out quietly, Danika in the lead and Christina bringing up the rear till they came to a stop in the Playpen's waiting room.

"Alright here's the deal. Normally, Tamers are expected to start off their journey from either Ranches or Gyms. However, my friends here have a few issues and so I opted to help them out by testing them and providing the necessary for them to be off."

"Hence our being here." The dark haired girl spoke again, being the less shy of the two.

Danika nodded. "However, one of the issues they have is that they are engaged."

"That's... Odd." The green clad girl spoke up, her voice a bit softer than the other Pokegirl. "Not completely unknown but definitely not the norm."

"Indeed. They intend to grow their groups together and wanted to start out together."

Both Pokegirls glanced at each other then shrugged. "Who's taking who?"

"They decided to let you choose." Danika smiled. The knowledge that both girls had forged Links with the two offworlders had prompted her to leave the options to the girls. They'd undoubtedly follow that tinny mental nudging and pick accordingly.

True to her prediction, the two Pokegirls walked up to the couple and then split up, the Airmaiden going to Naruto's side and the Guntit moving to Tenten's.

"Naruto, Tenten? It's time for you ball them. Then you guys can get going." Danika advised before herself and Christina walked out, giving the four pricacy.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments until Naruto put on a smile and reached for both Pokegirls' hands. "I'm Naruto, this is my fiancé, Tenten. Pleased to meet you."

With her partner having broken the ice, Tenten found it easier to speak up so she followed his lead and put her hands on both girls' hands. "We'd like to know your names, if you already have them."

"I've thought of a few for myself but no, no name yet." The Guntit admitted a bit bashfully as shecturned her hand up to hold on to Tenten's. She didn't pull away from Naruto, though, knowing that she'd likely be around him quite a lot but she believed in her heart that Tenten was her true Tamer and so preferred the brunette's touch. "I was a feral before being caught and sent to a Ranch. I was sent here for tests before being sent back."

"Ah... My tale is pretty much the same." The Airmaiden replied shyly.

"Well then, first order of things as soon as we're on our own will be to pick out names for you guys." Naruto smiled. "For now, though, we need to keep you in your balls while we say goodbye to the Professor."

"Unless you'd like to speak to her as well?" Tenten offered, gaining smiles from both Pokegirls. "Well then, let's go see her."

—~ ~—

"I have to say, I find it a bit refreshing that you took the time to talk to your Pokegirls and get their opinion on a matter." Danika smiled as she watched the two offworlders pocket their Pokeballs. "Most newbie Tamers just ball them immediately, in too much of a hurry to tame them to bother getting a feel for their new companions."

"We're taking your advice to heart." Naruto shrugged. "We'll treat them as we would any humans."

Danika nodded. "That's wonderful."

"So, why'd you want to see us?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I understand that you two intend to journey around the world and gather technology to see if you can return home right?"

Both nodded.

"Well, thanks to Naruto's blood benefits, you'll have a greater than normal chance of meeting rare Pokegirls. I'd like to ask you to send any rare Pokegirls you meet that you decide not to keep back here to me. It would really help my research."

The words were scarcely out of her mouth when the blond agreed. "Considering all that you've done for us? That's the least we can do for you."

"Thank you Naruto, Tenten. Will you be heading out now?"

"Yes." Tenten confirmed. "We'll go to Dathota to see how Pokecenters work and from there, we'll make our way to a League and see what awaits us there."

"Well then, I know it might be a bit difficult but please, don't be a stranger. Visit when you can."

Naruto seemed a bit perplexed. "Why should seeing you be difficult?"

"Well, the further you go the harder it will be to cover distances y'know?"

"Oh that!" Tenten exclaimed as realization dawned. "Remember when we said we had powers? Well, one of his is that he can cover large distances in seconds."

"What?"

Instead of saying anything, the blond held the professor by her shoulders and vanished in a flash of golden light.

About two minutes later, they reappeared in the same spot they'd vacated.

"Holy-"

"Shh." Naruto smiled at her and gave a conspiratorial wink. "Let's keep that as our secret please?"

She nodded, muted by the shock of her experience for a few moments before regaining her ability to speak. "What of Tenten?"

The girl in question just smiled as she unsealed a single senbon and casually flung it into a wall. "My abilities tend toward weapons."

"Sweet God!" Danika murmured. "You picked a fly out of the air!"

"Supreme Marksman." The brunette shrugged. "Not as impressive as his ability but still very useful."

"I... I'll let you be going then." The professor stuttered, obviously still stunned by what had just occured.

"We'll say goodbye to Christina before leaving."

—~ ~—

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Suzaku. Welcome back. Rooms 201 and 202 are ready for you. Here are the keys."

"Thank you very much Riley." Naruto smiled at the pretty receptionist as he collected the key cards to the rooms. Prior to meeting the professor, he and Tenten had sent two shadow clones to reserve week-long accomodations for them. A simple use of genjutsu on Tenten's part had addled both the receptionist and the manager's minds long enough for them to believe that the 'Suzakus' were to be accommodated, off the books, for free. "Thank Mr Alex for us. And have a platter of light snacks sent up."

"Just snacks sir?"

"Just snacks." Tenten smiled. "My husband and I will be... working up to a big appetite for later." She added with a salacious wink that had the redheaded receptionist blushing.

"Of course ma'am. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Riley." Naruto smiled and with that, they walked over to the elevator. After pushing the call button, he turned to his fiancé and murmured softly; "Someone's in the mood."

She just shrugged, though there was a faint flush to her cheeks. "What can I say? It's you."

"You flatter me." He replied softly as the elevator dinged, his voice dropping to a low purr that never ceased to send sparks running down her spine. "It's too bad we have new partners to talk to else the sheets would have needed changing."

—~ ~—

Awkward silence.

That was what greeted the two Pokegirls for the first few moments of their release from the balls. Their respective masters seemed a bit lost for what to say and, to be honest, do were they.

And so, the silence stretched on until it was finally broken.

"Hey. Um... Sorry about seeming lost but truth be told, we're kinda new to all this." Naruto started, his hand rubbing at the back of his head in an almost instinctual move for him.

"Well, you are new tamers aren't you?" The Guntit asked with a shrug. "It seems pretty standard, I guess."

"No no, you don't get it." Tenten sighed. "Professor Trelawney told you how our situation was a bit complicated?"

"Yes. Because you're to be married." The Airmaiden nodded. "Honestly, it doesn't seem so complicated."

"That's because that wasn't the real issue." Naruto replied. "When I say that we're new to this, I mean it literally."

Both Pokegirls displayed looks of confusion.

"We're not from this planet." Tenten explained. "Heck, we're not even from this dimension."

The room was quiet again as the Pokegirls tried to absorb what they'd just heard until the Guntit laughed.

"I'm not sure which is funnier." She managed to get out between gasps. "That you thought up such a blatant lie or that you're expecting us to believe it."

"It does sound a bit farfetched." The Airmaiden murmured. "Do you have any proof of this?"

"Proof would require that we were in an open space." Naruto explained. "I could get you both there but it would require that you trust us."

The two Pokegirls turned to each other for a second before shrugging. There didn't really seem to he much that could go wrong.

"Alright." Naruto smiled. "Let's all hold hands and I'll get to work."

As soon as they were set, the two Pokegirls felt a warm an comfortable feeling wash over them. It was like having pure Bliss embrace them for a second and both couldn't help but close their eyes and bask in the pleasure.

"We're here." Tenten's voice broke them out of the feeling and they reluctantly opened their eyes to see...

A sprawling meadow.

"What the hell..?" The Guntit breathed as she took in their surroundings.

"We were in the hotel room just now..." The Airmaiden continued, just as awed by the situation.

"This..." Naruto smiled as he toppled over to lie in the grass, "…is ahat we meant. We're from a dimension where everyone has a chance of developing abilities."

"Yeah, except in our dimension, it's easy to branch out into multiple skills." Tenten continued as she unsealed her custom-made engagement gift, a blade she'd named _Arashi_ , and swung it vertically, unleashing a burst of electrical energy. "Honestly, your world seems pretty tame compared to ours."

"That... This shouldn't be possible." The Airmaiden still seemed baffled at the big reveal. "Without Sukebe's influence, humans shouldn't have powers. Where... What dimension do you come from?"

Naruto shrugged absently as he tracked the motion of a specific, pineapple-shaped cloud as it drifted across the sky. "We've only ever known it as the Elemental Nations."

"I'm still having a hard time believing that a human can teleport." The Guntit shook her head. "And my new master can apparently summon a sword that would have any blade wielding Pokegirl except maybe the ronin breeds drooling."

"Not just a sword." Tenten rejoined, sounding a bit miffed at the implication that she could only work with Arashi. "I'll have you know that I'm the single most accurate marksman I know of."

"She's not bragging either." Naruto added as his fiancé sat beside him and gestured for the girls to join them. "I've seen her hit a target with a glorified needle through a crack in a wall. From sixty meters out."

"Okay _now_ you're fucking with us." The Guntit snorted. "No one's that good."

"Toss a blade of grass as high as you can." Tenten stated calmly. The Guntit arched an eyebrow before shrugging and doing as she'd been ordered. "Now keep your eyes on it."

Scarcely had her eyes locked onto the gently drifting piece of wood before it jerked slightly.

"Take it." Tenten said, still calm as ever. "Notice the little hole right at it's center?"

The Guntit, however, had no need to reconfirm. Two of the modifications she had, like the rest of her breed, was enhanced eyesight and an ability to see things at a slightly slower rate. For these reasons, she'd seen the grass get perforated right through it's center as it floated. "How did you...?"

The now vindicated brunette just shrugged. "Besides the unsealing? Skill borne of training my ass off."

"Anyway, now that all the truth has been revealed and all that, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Um, aren't you concerned about us leaving?" The Airmaiden asked.

"Not really." Tenten shrugged. "I mean you guys are possible flight risks but we don't really think you'll run away."

"Besides, Tenten and I are orphans. We're kinda used to being rejected."

The two Pokegirls weren't quite sure how to respond so both chose to think over the situation.

"Do I get to choose my name?" The Guntit asked suddenly.

Tenten's response was immediate. "Yup. I'd love to give you a name but you get to choose if you want to."

"And you'll teach me how to throw like you do?"

"With pleasure."

A smile shone on the Guntit's face. "Alexa. Nice to meet you."

"And you?" Naruto nodded toward the Airmaiden. "You in?"

She nodded shyly at him. "Um, yes. I'd like to have things to read please."

"Not a problem." The blond shinobi smiled. "Decided on a name yet?"

"Yes. Chelsea."

"Well then, Chelsea, Alexa. Welcome to the Uzumaki clan."

—~ ~—


	3. Chapter 3

_**NaruTen: New World Sojourn**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"So, what do you think about this whole thing?" Tenten asked as she watched their Pokegirls train amidst the copse of trees they had come to see as a pseudo-training site. "Trans-dimension travel, enough new species to make Tsunade-sama drool and loose enough legal lines to make the Old Pervert shed tears of joy."

Head resting on her lap as he enjoyed the cool afternoon breeze, Naruto cracked an eye open to glance at the two Pokegirls.

The Pokegirls had taken to the training regimen that Naruto and his fiancée had set up with such zeal and adeptness that the blond had been left wondering exactly what kind of twisted genius this 'Sukebe' man had been. Alexa's skill at shurikenjutsu had shot up from zero to high genin bordering on low chūnin levels, putting her squarely on par with pre-Chūnin exam Sasuke after only a week of training while his own girl, Chelsea, had split a leaf within six hours of his demonstration. Now, three days after his initial demonstration, she was working on splitting a rock in half and had only taken so much time because he had opted to help her counter her most glaring weakness: close quarter combat.

That kind of learning curve was nigh-insane to think about.

With a sigh, the blond dragged an arm over his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. "Well, Baa-chan would gladly give her left arm for one or two specimens to study and Ero-sennin would gladly shave his hair if he thought it would give him a chance to land in this world." The shinobi couple smiled at the thought before he continued. "Frankly speaking, though, it's a pretty good place, this world, considering the weird ass kind of shit they went through in their past. Pretty peaceful, clean atmosphere, loose enough morals to permit some levels of decadence without losing sight of the moral compass… it's a pretty nice place. At the very least, it's a damned sight better than the world I threw us off."

"Yeah…" Tenten trailed off as the crux of the issue that had been bothering her reared its head. Her fingers playing idly in the blond's hair, she absentmindedly called out a warning to Alexa so the girl wouldn't strain herself too much under the recently applied resistance seal she now found herself subjected to.

Deep down, Tenten didn't quite consider Konoha worthy of her undying loyalty and the root cause lay in her lap.

In her generation, she had been among the very first to figure out exactly why the blond was so hated. It was, she had later admitted to Naruto a few weeks after they'd gotten together, painfully obvious; the adults hated him and called him a demon even when he had been too young to have earned the title. Couple that with the exponential increase in hate for him during his birthday and the very first line of the Academy's füinjutsu expert, 'seals can be used to contain damn near anything, from a single senbon to a bijū and the mystery had all but unraveled itself. The most important key to unraveling his puzzle, she had explained, was simple interest in the blond himself. Knowledge of his paternal lineage had come mere moments later.

With that knowledge came disillusionment.

The realization that the village she had once seen as infallible in both military might and moral behavior could be so horribly twisted just beneath the surface had almost broken her will to continue as a shinobi. As with a number of other cases, her fiancé, the very reason for her disillusionment, was also the reason for her renewed determination.

She had been lucky to walk past Ichiraku's on one of the afternoons that she'd chosen to skip classes altogether when she heard it; that exuberant, constantly enthused throaty voice that belonged to him.

He was discussing with the Sandaime Hokage then, together with the Ichiraku family on why he wanted to become the Hokage and his exact words were: "… so that everyone can see me and I can protect everyone in the village! But most of all, so I can help Konoha be exactly the type of village old man Hashirama wanted it to be!"

Perhaps it was because of just how close she was to him in terms of age or maybe it was because she had been studying him for a while; whatever the reason, though, Tenten was instantly able to understand the meaning of the blond's last sentence.

Where she had grown disillusioned by the darkness she perceived in the home she had once loved, the blond Uzumaki, the son of the fourth Hokage, chose to live up to his father's legacy whether he knew it or not: he had seen the darkness, more than she had, he had _experienced_ it. He knew how dangerously _wrong_ it was yet, instead of choosing to run, he chose to stand before the darkness, to be the blazing light that would cast away the darkness and bring forth a new dawn.

He wanted to achieve the goal the First Hokage had dreamed of: true peace in the Village; a place with no strife, no prejudice and no discrimination.

She'd fallen in love with him on the spot and vowed to do all she could to support him even if he never noticed her.

That he did, and had consequently fallen in love with her, was just the proverbial icing.

Yet, that was exactly the problem: she wasn't loyal to Konoha but to Uzumaki Naruto. If he chose to return then she would help him get back but, as far as she was concerned, staying here was the best option. No Akatsuki seeking his head, no Danzō looking to use him as weapon (and thank God _that_ fucker was dead), no war, no retrieving some asshole that didn't even _want_ to be saved…

She wanted to stay because _Uzumaki Naruto_ fucking deserved to stay. After all the shit he'd been through, a break was the least he deserved.

"You want me to stay don't you?"

His voice broke her out of her thoughts, his words striking perfectly at the heart of the matter.

She could have lied to him if it was something trivial though he would ultimately discover thanks to that pesky negative emotion sensing Kurama had granted him but this was a serious matter.

She nodded.

He sighed.

"Naruto, you _deserve_ to stay." She murmured, trying to get him to see her point. "After the shit you've been through, the very least you deserve is a break. A break from all of the madness that our world pushed onto you."

"What about the war, Tenten? The people we've left behind to fight this war… they need me."

"Bullshit. That's o much bullshit and you know it." She rejoined. "You know as well as I do that, beyond Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and a scant few others, most people still aren't comfortable around you. In fact, I'd go out on a limb and say that the person that needs you most is that masked bastard and we both know just _why_ he needs you."

"Tenten that's not…"

"You know I'm right." She stated, cutting him off brusquely. She knew that, should she let him start, his natural charisma combined with her love for him would sway her to his way of thinking and that simply wouldn't do. "Whether you like it or not, that masked bastard needs you to complete his plans. Now that he knows that you're pretty much erased from that world, he has two options: give up or continue fighting. And since Killer Bee, Guy-sensei and Kakashi-san had just reported a success on their mission to take out Kabuto out of the equation, he's lost the most vital part of his offensive capabilities."

"And the white Zetsus?"

"Tsunade-sama had a plan for that remember? Since Yamato-taichō had his chakra forcibly used to create them en masse, he can detect the sliver o his chakra in them. She had it tested and it worked so all they need do now is to link him up with other sensors so they know exactly what they're looking for. Plus, Gaara-sama had his best sealing experts working on creating barriers to detect the Zetsus." She could feel it, the legendary resolve of Uzumaki Naruto crumbling as she rammed it with point after point, showing no mercy as she went.

Later, when she looked back on the argument and noted how he seemed to offer up what amounted to a token resistance, she realized the truth; he'd waded into the argument with his resolve _already_ shaken.

Like he wanted her to convince him to stay…

" _You know she has a point, brat."_

'Don't you dare start up too Kurama.' Naruto snapped irritably at the bijū as he focused on Chelsea, sensing more than seeing the energy that she wielded as she worked to split the fist sized rock hovering just above her palm. 'It's bad enough that I'm considering Tenten's words so much, please don't pressure me here.'

" _You know I'm not trying to pressure you, kid, but the reality of things is that your girl's right. No, shut up, you need to hear this."_ The biju snapped at him. _"I get that your loyalty to ?Konoha is damned near undying but, if we are being absolutely realistic here, their loyalty to you is shaky at best. Remember the Retrieval fuck-up? Danzo was all too willing to throw you to the dogs, have them tear at you until you were broken so he could swoop in and take whatever was left and mold it into his dream toy. If it weren't for the combined effort of the old pervert and his big tittied tsundere, the cripple bastard would have won. And do you remember who the dogs were? They were the civilians you want to kill yourself for. They were willing to rip you apart for failing a mission that was doomed from the very beginning. That Uchiha fuck would never willingly have returned to Konoha and anyone with half a brain could have seen that."_

'Things have changed since I got back! Since we defeated Nagato, things have been looking up!' The blond argued back mentally as he shouted out some advice for his Pokegirl.

Kurama's disdainful scoff was a thing of legends. _"Sure they love you. I mean, it isn't like you_ single-handedly _took down the biggest threat to the village since the Sound invasion. Gods you are so naive! Humans are all too willing to put their hate and fear aside in the face of shitty situations and in subsequent victories over said shitty situations. The only reason things haven't gone back to the old status quo is that the situation just got more hectic from that point onward. Look at your sensei, the old pervert. Women hated him when he was just an aspiring shinobi but the moment he became one of_ _ **THE**_ _Sannin, ladies gladly threw their pants at him in broad daylight! Then when your dear old dad took the limelight, they abandoned his ass faster than your mom could bully your dad!_

" _Look kid, I just want you to think it over and think it over good. Your girl's right; this world, for all its flaws, is downright peaceful compared to the shithole you call home. You have a chance to find real friends, to love beyond Tenten because the options are there. The only person that knows a bit of how different you are has chosen to help you cover up. No matter how bad this place is, at least you will have a family."_ The biju sighed and Naruto knew that it was resting its jaws back on its paws, preparing to doze off. _"If I'm going to be stuck in you, I at least want to be stuck in a happy you."_

Bending backward, Chelsea felt the air above her face ripple in the wake of the powerful kick that she'd just dodged. Instead of springing back up though, she continued to lean until her hands rested on the grass. Then, like a coiled spring loosed, her legs shot upward in an arc, forcing her attacker back and giving herself enough space to land in a crouch and prepare herself for another assault.

Opposite her, the Guntit, Alexa, balanced herself and settled into a ready stance as well. Both combatants were drenched in sweat, Alexa more so than Chelsea as her fighting style required that she was constantly performing acrobatic twists to bring her legs to the offensive, thus freeing her hands for her Pokegirl attacks.

With a sigh, Alexa dropped her hands and stretched tiredly. "Do you mind stopping? Cause I'm bushed."

With an exhausted sigh of her own, Chelsea dropped to the grass and laid back. "I was just about to suggest the same thing." She flicked a thumb at their masters who were engaged in their own training. "Am I the only one that thinks they're both sadists?"

"If I hadn't been through a similar training as you, I'd probably feel annoyed by that comment." The Guntit replied as she sat beside the Airmaiden. "As it stands, though, I fully agree."

"It's just so difficult to wrap my head around." Chelsea continued. "I mean, a whole week later and multiple forms of proof and I'm still expecting to find myself waking up."

"Yet, deep inside you know its true and not just because of the bond between the two of you." Alexa nodded. "It just feels… real."

"Exactly."

Both Pokegirls sighed as their bodies recovered from the strain they had been put through.

Alexa sat up and turned to her friend. "Hey, have you noticed the way they've been behaving lately?"

"I'm not too sure what you mean regarding your master." Chelsea furrowed her brows a bit. "But I have noticed that, for the past hour or so, Naruto has been going around looking a bit conflicted."

"Exactly." The Guntit agreed. "And Tenten seemed a bit distant when I last saw them talking."

"You think it's a 'lover's spat' kind of thing?"

Alexa shrugged. "I just hope they agree to settle things soon; I really don't want to lose your master's dinners." Noticing her friend's raised eyebrow, the Guntit shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, the man can cook."

Naruto sighed as he walked toward Tenten's armory. He just wasn't sure what he wanted.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the seeming peace of this world and the chance to have a peaceful family life it was just that… Without Tsunade, Shizune, the Ichirakus and the few other friends he had… It didn't sit right with him that he had left all of his loved ones fighting a war that had been waged because of what he was.

He had to explain all that to his fiancee.

"Someone's deep in thought." Tenten smiled as she jumped on to his back.

"You weren't in the armory?"

The brunette rested her chin on his shoulder. "That's your first question?"

The blond had the sense to look sheepish. "Sorry, that just came out-"

The rest of the conversation was derailed by the ringing of his wrist-phone.

"Professor?" The two offworlders seemed baffled by the call from the professor that had aided their introduction to the new world. "What's wrong?" Naruto added as he noticed the tenseness in her features.

"How far are you from Silvergalde? Because we need help."


	4. Chapter 4

**NaruTen: New World Sojourn**

 **Chapter 4**

"How much time do we have?" Danika asked Tasha, her corners of her eyes creased by worry lines.

The Cyber Nymph rapidly scanned through the information in the lab's systems and extrapolated a result for her master. "Nineteen point four two hours."

"That's just under twenty hours." Naruto stated calmly. "That's just enough time to get prepared."

Danika seemed conflicted. "I understand that you are confident in your abilities, Naruto…"

"I suspect that my master worries about the possibility of, if not outright defeat, then certain losses that you will almost certainly incur." Alice stated calmly. "Tasha has calculated an eighty-five point six two nine percent chance that, considering your pokegirls' levels, at least one of them will be infected and ultimately end up as a Wasp."

"That's why we left them back in the clearing with supervision; we never planned on having either Alexa or Chelsea join us for this fight." Tenten shrugged. "They've never fought with us before and we decided that it would be unfair to simply throw them at such a dangerous breed on their first battle."

That declaration had every pokegirl in the lab staring at the kunoichi as though she had gone crazy, much to Naruto's amusement.

"Look, you just need to trust that we know what we're doing okay?" Her smiled reassuringly before taking on a serious look. "Now, do we have any idea how many Tamers are currently residing in Silvergalde?"

"There are currently seven Tamers in Silvergalde; three here for relaxation purposes, two as stop overs for restocking purposes and yourselves." Tasha replied immediately. "Based on the recording taken from the McAnthony ranch, the swarm headed our way is twenty three strong, with an average level of twenty. The Queen was recorded at level twenty six."

"Thank you Tasha." He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and then released the breath as he opened his eyes. "I looked through the index when the Professor told us what we'd be facing and, if I recall correctly, the Queen is likely to simply hover above the battle and only drop in to attack with their stingers, leaving victims paralyzed yeah?"

Danika nodded. "For as long as the rest of her swarm is active, yes."

"Well in that case, all we need to do is shut down the swarm before taking on the Queen." Tenten stated, catching on to her fiance's thoughts. "Though we _will_ need a way to funnel them into an area; prevent them from just spreading out and wreaking havoc…"

"I'll think of something." Naruto waved dismissively. "In the meantime, how about the evacuation?"

"Sasha called a while back;herself and Christina have alerted the mayor of the threat but, just as we feared, he has no idea what to do." Alice reported, earning a nod from the professor.

"Silvergalde is, in the grand scheme of things, pretty small." Danika explained. "The only reason we've got a ranch here is because of my work here at the labs and I only got the permission to situate my lab here by calling in a number of favors."

"Okay, then, no evacs…" Naruto mused before turning back to Tasha. "We know where they'll likely come in from, right?"

"The McAnthony ranch is located to the west of Silvergalde so it there is a greater chance that they will approach from there."

"Alright then." Naruto turned to his fiance and jerked his head toward the door. "We'll get to work."

As the two ninja walked out, the pokegirls shared a look of consternation with their master.

"Are we sure they can do this?" Alice asked, her antennae twitching mildly. To Danika, that little motion showed just how uncertain her Ka-D-Bra was. "I mean… they are just two humans."

"You've seen the test results, Alice." The Professor admonished gently, though her voice quavered with a hint of worry. "They are far from human and are our best bet at beating this. We just need to believe that they can."

‹‹‡››

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Tenten asked as soon as they were out of Danika's lab.

Naruto nodded. "The workings of one, yes. We'll need recon though."

"Me? Or…?"

"Definitely me. I trust your skills but I think we should err on the side of caution, at least for now. Can't risk any mistakes."

The brunette weapons user seemed to agree. "What do you think we'll need?"

"Just kunai and shuriken should be okay." He rubbed his chin in thought as he watched a few kids run about, blissfully unaware of what was coming. "I was thinking of throwing up a few sealing barriers; use it to funnel them into the town so I have a choke point to work from."

"Don't box yourself in." Tenten warned. "They might not seem particularly powerful compared to us but we don't know how their attacks might affect us either."

"Hold on." Naruto excused himself and swiftly ducked into the alley they had just walked up to. A few moments later, he was out. "I get your point and my clone will test out their reactions to the barriers to see how we can move from there."

"Alright. I'll bulk up and meet you at the labs in… an hour?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll scout around and lay some traps in case we have to let them get into the town."

"Be sure to let Professor Trelawney know so she can get back to the mayor."

With that said, she reached up on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek before jogging off.

‹‹‡››

"Alright, I'm in position." Tenten said quietly from her perch in the leafy branches of a tree, watching Naruto as he cracked his neck.

About fifty feet ahead, standing at the narrowest point of the funnel he had set up with the barrier seals, Naruto watched the approaching swarm with narrowed eyes. "I hear you. Tasha's reports were right; the swarm contains twenty-three Wasps with a Wasp Queen bringing up the rear. My clone's attempt to dissuade them failed so we're going ahead with the second option."

"Copy." Tenten readied a trio of kunai in her hands, each tagged with an exploding tag just waiting to be primed. "Waiting on your go."

"Twenty seconds."

The brunette focused on the horizon, channeling chakra to her eyes to sharpen her vision. She could see the inhuman features of their attackers; the Wasp Queen looking more human than her subjects. Her focus shifted as she marked the best positions for her to strike with her weapons to maximize the effect they were looking for.

Her job was to sow confusion among the Wasps; the tags would unleash fire at strategic positions, their innate fear of fire temporarily overriding their connection to their Queen. It was at that point that Naruto would move in, the front line fighter, while she took out any threats that he might have been unable to deal with.

"Three. Two. One. Now."

Her hands flew out instantly and, half a second later, the kunai struck their mark.

A second later, six explosions rocked the earth as a wave of fire washed out over the Wasps.

Her positioning was perfect; the Wasps were stuck in the center of the explosions while their Queen, who was hanging back, was cut off by a wall of fire.

Naruto surged forward with a burst of chakra, his kunai already in his hands as he approached the confused pokegirls.

They didn't know what hit them.

Or, to be more accurate, they didn't know what _tore into them._

His blades were an ever moving streak of dull light as he slipped past each of the pokegirls, his wind-sharpened blades slicing through their slightly toughened skin, each strike aimed for their necks and none missing.

Six died in the initial charge; four by his blades and two by Tenten's lightning enhanced kunai finding their way into the Wasps' heads.

The Wasp Queen responded immediately, to her credit, ordering the remaining eighteen to unleash a their Poison Mist attack.

Three more died before they could pull it off but the remaining fifteen got off the attack.

Two more were struck by sparking kunai even as Naruto flew through handseals and kneaded his chakra in his gut.

Gale force winds tore through the clearing, dispersing the Poison Mist and hurling the pokegirls about carelessly. Six more fell to Tenten's precision throws and Naruto took advantage of this to put down five more.

Two Wasps remained, their Queen hanging back cautiously.

"If you choose to leave, I won't hurt any of you." Naruto stated calmly, trying to get the pokegirls to back down. "We can end this without further bloodshed."

At any other time, he might have gotten them to do so; with his hair and weapons dripping blood and the flames flickering about wildly, he struck a very demonic image.

The Wasp Queen wouldn't have it, though; she had just won control of the swarm after a brutal battle not five days before and her pride was bruised. No human should have been able to single-handedly take out so many of her swarm! It made no sense! And yet, it had happened and her rage knew no bounds.

"Kill him!" She hissed as she lunged forward, her stinger held forward like a rapier, glinting with the poison she had secreted onto it.

The Wasps responded instantly, moving like a well oiled machine as they charged him, executing a perfect pincer maneuver in tandem with their Queen.

Naruto sighed, watching as they closed in.

They were dead; they just didn't realize it yet.

In a burst of speed, he took three steps forward, going right for the Queen. Shifting slightly, he slipped out of the path of the stinger and lashed out with a fist that crunched into her nose and left her dazed.

Immediately after, he ducked one Wasp's elbow jab, leaving her to stumble forward while he struck out with his heel in a reverse kick that caught the second Wasp in the throat, crushing her windpipe and leaving her choking. The first Wasp he dispatched with a rising slash that tore her open from the abdomen to the neck.

Finally, he turned to the Wasp Queen who lay on the ground in shock, still unable to wrap her head around the fact that a single human had defeated her so thoroughly.

Naruto sighed; she was a beautiful creature, special features and all, and he believed that she must have had a reason for her actions, however messed up those were. At the same time, he knew that he couldn't take her into his group; he had killed her swarm, it was unlikely that she would ever grow to truly trust him.

"The Professor says that you'll have to kill her." Tenten stated quietly, her words reaching him via the temporary two-way communication seal he had drawn over their ears. "She's given reasons but… that's the underlying fact."

"Guess we're not that far from home."He replied, giving the frozen pokegirl a final once over before enhancing his kunai with wind chakra and flinging it into her throat.

‹‹‡››

Naruto knocked at Danika's slightly ajar door before poking his head in. "Professor?"

The dark skinned woman looked up from her computer and gestured him in. "Sorry I haven't come find you, Naruto; between reporting this in, getting my girls to cover up our tracks and then dealing with League officials…" She exhaled heavily. "What do you need?"  
"I just wanted to check in on you; see how you're doing actually." The shinobi smiled a bit sheepishly. "And I kinda wanted to know the status of things regarding the League."

" , thanks for checking in." Danika smiled as she gently shut her laptop. "As for the League… Well, while you scouted around to ensure that the swarm had been completely dealt with, Tenten had my girls work on the bodies of the dead Wasps; she had Tasha blast the locations of the slash marks from your attacks while Alice and Sasha crushed the others beneath some rocks.

"By the time the officials arrived to inspect the location of the fight, they had converted into exactly what we needed: a scene that spoke of my girls ripping through the swarm."

"And we're certain that they bought it?"

"They paid me." Danika shrugged. "I know these guys; they will delay till kingdom come if they feel something's off in an investigation. After all, no one wants to lose money."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well then, Professor, we'll be off now."  
Danika stood up and shook his hands. "We'll be seeing you?"

"Anytime you need us." He assured before walking away.

‹‹‡››

"Hey, uh, I need to take a leak guys." Gus called out to his fellow officials who were further up the road. "I'll catch up to ya."

Upon hearing their calls of assent, he hung back until they had left and then pulled out a pokeball.

"Master."

"Viebra, get into the trees and scout for me." He ordered. "Let me know if anyone gets close."

"Understood."

A few moments later, when he was certain that she was in position, he pulled out a sleek black pokewatch and speed dialed the only contact on it. Within moments, a shadowed face appeared.

"What news?"

"I just got out of Silvergalde; a swarm of Wasps was taken out and the Watcher is claiming responsibility for the job."

"And?"

"Something's not right. I know it's not much to go on but I've never let you down before."

"... Continue."

"I need our best hackers to get into Danika Trelawney's files; she's hiding something and I think it might be important."

"Consider it done. And for your sake, you had better hope there's something there…"


End file.
